1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of hair styling and more particularly relates to a structure and method for sculpturing hair to various shapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hairstyling is extremely important to an individual's appearance and the adoption of stylish haircuts is very desirable. One such style incorporates the placement of designs on the head by removal of hair in that particular design thereby allowing the scalp to show through.